


Open your eyes (but never wake up)

by pinktogrey



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Haruki Murakami's Kafka on the shore, M/M, an old drabble of mine, kind of dubcon, much dialogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktogrey/pseuds/pinktogrey
Summary: They say in the dream you can do anything you can't do in the real life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Containing dubcon smut scenes. Might not be anyone's cup of tea.

Lee Taeyong was wondering for the umpteenth time why he ever thought of signing up for becoming a male nurse.  _Let’s see,_ all those cramming he had done for the entrance exam couldn’t get him the doctor course at Seoul Medical School, yet his parents still urged him to have a respectable career in health industry. Why didn’t he choose to become a vet instead? It would’ve come in handy if Ruby ever got sick.

Now he became a laughing joke whenever high school reunion took places, because… Well, he didn’t need to explain the reason, did he?

The strange thing was, if other people’s unnecessary comments and insults didn’t exist, he would be pretty proud of his career path. Because let’s face it, being a nurse meant you have to deal with your patients more often and in more personal vibes than doctors.

He was the one who comfort them after all those painful therapies, shots, etc. He was the one who gave them baths and clean after their pukes and other kinds of excessive things. Taeyong tried to remember that, and the fact that most of the patients were in so much pain and sufferings as he endured all the curses an old man threw at him because the poor patient didn’t want to get IV-ed.

<> 

“Rough day at work, I guess?”

He could feel Johnny’s long arms wrapped around his much smaller waist. The latter planted long kiss on his head and breathed deep into his hair.

“You smell like sick people… or disinfectant…”

Taeyong frowned. It was an unnecessary comment.

“You smell like toothpaste every day and I never protest!” He smacked Johnny’s hand but the Korean American just laughed awkwardly and didn’t let him go.

“You lied. I smell like mouthwash and you like it.”

Taeyong looked at him and paid attention to every detail of his round eyes, perfect nose, and mouth made for kisses.

“Let me go. I want to take a bath.”

“Why don’t we take a nice bath together and get rid of this stinks we both have?”

Taeyong stayed silent. He let his boyfriend dragged him to _Johnny_ ’s fancy bathroom in _Johnny_ ’s fancy penthouse.

“I think…” said Johnny as he was unbuttoning Taeyong’s shirt. “You look very cute when you’re mad. I think that’s why I fell in love with you…”

Taeyong blinked and shook his head as his lover showered him with warm water.

<> 

Taeyong was practicing, giving bath to newborns baby model dolls when he saw a tall lanky man came into the room like it was the most usual thing to do. Junmyeon was going to throw the “baby” at him as he thought he was dealing with a pervert, or at least, a medical thief. It turned out that Johnny just lost his way to the dentist department.

Three days after that, he bought Taeyong lunch and asked him on a date to movies. Taeyong liked the movie and he thought Johnny had the same taste as him.

A week after that, he asked him to be his lover. Taeyong was intrigued by how nice Johnny’s smile was and he said they could try.

Two months after that, they were having sex in Taeyong’s tiny apartment. The nurse in training thought that he was losing his mind and he liked watching the taller in his sleeps.

A month after they had sex, Taeyong moved to the pent. Johnny didn’t let him split the bills. Taeyong didn’t know that he was rich. 

And here they were, one year and three months later, enjoying bubble bath in the Jacuzzi.

The dentist swiped his thumb over his lover’s lips again and again.

“You need to use some lipbalm. So dry...”

Taeyong could see the latter’s eyes twinkled and they faces were getting closer.

“It could crack and bleed, you know…”

He could taste Johnny’s minty breath in his throat.

“Let’s break up…”

<> 

“Sleeping in tonight?”

Taeyong looked up and his eyes found intern Doctor Leechaiyapornkul with lunch tray sitting in front of him in his lonely table. He decided to stay focus on his quarter-eaten sandwiches.  

“The ICU needs more people as today’s the final of national youth soccer tournament.”

“Yeah, all that drunk people that will go in tonight…”

The male nurse sipped his water. Somehow he had some bitter after-taste on his tongue. Perhaps he should buy some honey-tea later.

“Taeyong, why did you break the poor guy’s heart?”

The guy in question pulled the pickles out of the sandwich. He didn’t feel like eating it anymore. _Too bitter_.

Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul stabbed his mash potatoes playfully with fork.

“You know… he almost pulled the wrong tooth this morning…”

“That is dangerous.”

“Nurse Lee, you know that me and John are just close friends. If I was the reason…”

“I have to assist Dr. Ji’s surgery in one hour. Please excuse me…”

“Johnny told me that you never talk about your feelings clearly. You keep them bottled inside and that’s not healthy.”

Taeyong thought that the pickles were really bitter today as he rose up from his chair.

“Please tell him that I’m really sorry for never talk about my feelings clearly then.”

<> 

Taeyong opened his eyes. He couldn’t remember when he fell asleep. But he needed to wake up soon or he would be scold for not doing his duty.

He felt pain in his back. Was he sleeping on the floor?

But it wasn’t one of the hospital rooms. It wasn’t even a room at all. He was sitting on a big rock and he could smell the sea, even the tides were caressing his feet. Strangely, he didn’t feel afraid or even shocked at the slightest. The wind was soothing him and he loved the smell of salty air. Suddenly he could feel a hand or two grabbed his thighs and Taeyong yelped.

Right now pair of black shining eyes was staring at him. The man wasn’t wearing any shirt. His hair was red and wet from the water. Taeyong should’ve been screaming but instead, he reached for the mysterious man’s face and tears were streaming on his cheeks.

“But you’re not Johnny…”

His heart was stroked with pain as the realization came into his head.

“There’s no more Johnny….”

<> 

“How could you sleep on us like that?? We were going to die of exhaustion yesterday yet you’re the one who slept like a dead body!”

Taeyong shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t understand. Last thing he remember he was checking on patients, making sure no one stay up too late to watch the soccer game. Next thing, he was sleeping on the receptionist table like a rock and nobody cares to wake him up because there were two bike-crashes accidents and a fire in a neighborhood.

“You should go home and rest. There’s no point of you staying here,” said Yuta, a fellow male nurse while pouring him coffee.

“I’m currently homeless… haven’t you heard the gossip?”

Yuta kept being silent for a while. “I won’t lie.”

<> 

“So where are you sleeping if you’re not on night duty?”

Taeyong added two spoons of sugars and milk into his mug. He never liked his coffee bitter. “Convenient stores, cafes…”

“And your stuffs?”

Most of Taeyong’s stuffs were bought by Johnny so he left them all there and only brought two small travel bags and a backpack which he put in his and his kind junior, Haechan’s locker.

“Couldn’t you just wait until you get new place to stay before breaking up?”

Taeyong sipped his coffee carefully. Still too hot. “They slept together.”

“Wh－ are you sure? Are you like really sure??? This is Johnny we’re talking about! He’s as loyal as puppy to you!”

Taeyong knocked his mug with his nails. “It was bound to happen anyway. He was too…”

He stopped and took a deep breath.

“Wait, Taeyong. Did you see them with your own eyes?”

“Yuta, am I that ugly?” He forced a smile. Smile that was quite famous among his patients.

“Don’t you－”

<> 

It was bound to happen anyway. He never gained Johnny’s trust, while his ex and Dr. Ten had a long history. Johnny never told him anything. Johnny never… Did he ever let Taeyong inside? Or it was all his fantasy? Or doubts? He could see it coming anyway.

Now that he thought of it, he never really trusted Johnny either.

<> 

“It was fun, I guess..”

He tried to catch the sunshine that came from Yuta’s apartment window between his fingers as he lay on the sofa. Taeyong felt his eyes hurts and hot tears were coming out so he tried sleeping.

<> 

He was no longer in the same ocean he once saw, but somehow the atmosphere was no different. He couldn’t describe it well but there was this familiarity which marked the place. Just like that feeling when he smelt perfumes similar to his mother’s, or when he entered this favorite bakery every Sunday.

“I’m dreaming again…”

Because there’s no way he could be standing in a library if this wasn’t a dream. He realized that even though he used to spend his time studying in various libraries, he had never been to this one before, so everything seemed foreign. He looked out from the window, the sun was high on the sky and the sky was blue. He felt really calm and at peace.

“This is nice…”

“Who are you?”

A silvery voice suddenly came out of nowhere. Taeyong turned his back and he saw that man again. But now he was wearing some kind of school uniform. He looked like a normal student, carrying a book, but he was much taller than Taeyong. His face was small and his cheeks were thin. His nose was high and his eyes were in the shape of almonds. The young man reminded him of a certain mammals, especially with his carrot top hair. Taeyong braced himself. It was his dream anyway.

“I don’t have to tell you that…”

That statement didn’t stop questions from coming. “Why are you here?”

“That... is also a secret...”

The man frowned and seemed upset. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m sleeping… and I don’t want to wake up…”

There, at least he told him that one.

“Why?”

“No reason…”

“Who’s Johnny ?”

Taeyong eyes widened. _Oh… He remembered…_

 

“I remember you but I think this is a dream…” said the man.

Taeyong couldn’t help but rolling his eyes. “Yes, I also think that this is a dream.”

“So I can do anything, can’t I?”

The man looked somehow happy, with a haughty smirk on his face. Taeyong once read that you can fly in your dream and he wanted to try that.

Before he could fathom anything Taeyong was bumped into one of the table. Strangely, he felt the pain. You’re not supposed to feel anything in dreams, were you? He tried to free himself from the man’s skinny, yet unexpectedly strong arms. He tried kicking but it did him no good and he could hear the sound of books falling to the floor.

He stopped struggling, giving up to anything that would happen. The man still hold both his hand so tight, it hurt. He felt thirsty and his throat was dry all of the sudden. The man finally let him go but he just stayed that way, not even trying to run anymore. His short pant was being pulled off and he was driven mad by the sensation of tongue licking his length on his boxer.  

This was new for him. Having sex with a stranger in a library in a dream.

He must have gone crazy or desperate, yet he was enjoying all the sensation. Taeyong could feel the pre-cum leaking and he wanted the stranger so bad. He moaned and panted as the man pulled off his boxer too and started sucking him with movement that was foreign to Taeyong, who realized that he wanted more.

So he whispered “ _more…_ ” as he tried to hold himself in because at the same time it was embarrassing how he needy was.

The stranger stopped and he couldn’t help but whined. He then crawled on top of Taeyong’s body. The latter opened his eyes while panting heavily. There was something in way the stranger looked on his eyes that turned him on so bad, he reached his peak at the sight of those black orbs.

<> 

There was a sound of door knocking.

Taeyong opened his eyes, all sweating and he could feel that his pants was wet. He felt his face was burning red and all that embarrassment came attacking him now that he was awaked from his wet dream. Taeyong thought to himself that he had to calm down and Yuta had the spare key so he wouldn’t have knocked. He went to peek at the door and found out that the neighbor’s kid has just got home from school.

Nothing important.

He took a cold shower and threw his dirty clothes into washing machine. He felt awfully tired yet he dragged his body and made some coffee. Taeyong didn’t want to sleep ever again.

<> 

“Nurse Lee, could you please do regular check on the patient from room 127?”

“Of course, Dr. Ji.”

Taeyong read the blue file that Dr. Ji handed to him. “He’s in comatose?”

<> 

Taeyong looked around in hospital room. The other beds were empty. The curtain for the bed besides the window was pulled so it covered the whole sight of the patient. As the male nurse pulled it back, he got a good look of the patient’s face. He knew he should have been panicked or something. Lately his brain didn’t function as it supposed to. Neither his mental reaction.

His eyes swept the floor and the small table besides the bed. There were some uneaten fruits, vase with fake roses, and some frames on it.

Taeyong read the file once more.

“Kim Dongyoung. Professional diver for Seoul Marine Center. Was found collapsed in his high school library after reunion night. Been comatose since three weeks ago.”

Taeyong must be crazy when he traced the patient’s face with his fingers. It was smooth as someone must have put lotions on it from time to time. “So you’re not a dream?”

“How come?”

 

“Were you a ghost?”

 

His heart stopped beating for two seconds as he felt his hand was caught by a bigger palm.

 

“I know you….” Said the husky, familiar voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! I love Dotae (^^) so I'm going to write a lighter theme fic for theme. This is just and experiment.


End file.
